


What If?

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story, Krosis Alonso - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair could not bring himself to kill Krosis on the last night and instead ran away to leave the older man to his deteriorating mind. Novice Altair sees a Templar Knight killing three innocent scholars in the streets in the hunt for Assassins, Altair gives chase through the city only to find the one man who has haunted him for 6 years. Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

_This story is an alternate ending to my previous story,_ **"A Arrogant Child's Lesson"**  
_this one is a little more sweet, not containing rape scenes beside mentions in both Krosis and Altair's pasts._

* * *

 

People cried and screamed in horror as they witnessed the three men getting cut down smoothly as they simply stood there conversing about the sunny weather.

A tall Templar Knight casually removed his blade from the throat of the last innocent man and stood back to casually wipe the blade on the hem of his robe, staining it with the red life liquid that was spreading rapidly across the paved road.

Nobody stood up to the man as he turned away, no one except another man dressed similar to the three scholars. The Templar halted as he looked at the hooded assassin, but instead of fighting the Assassin the man turned and fled.

Altair twitched in anger and gave chase through the city, he was on his way to speak with Malik about his next mission when he saw this scene. The Assassin was halted at every corner and street by mobs of guards, the Templar stopped to observe before fleeing again when the guards looked like they were losing. Never once did he move to assist them.

Hours of running and fighting, Altair finally caught up to the man in the abandoned ruins of Jerusalem's bad district. The Templar rushed into the small dark room of one half collapsed stone building startling the old mute homeless man inside with his sudden appearance.

Altair pushed past the homeless man as they ran out in terror, "Get out of here quickly!" The old man nodded in understanding as Altair unsheathed his sword to face the cornered Templar.

"Don't you regret killing those men?" Silence was the only answer, "Answer me, why did you kill those men then run away like a coward when you saw me?!"

Again the Templar said nothing, instead he seemed to examine Altair through the slits of his helmet. Altair raised his sword defensively as the taller man stepped forward like he didn't give a damn about anything, the Assassin's teeth clenched.

"Stop!" The man halted at Altair's demanding voice and waited for him to keep talking, the Assassin kept his eyes on the gloved hand stroking the handle of a large sword carved with the Templar cross, "I will personally stop your Templar rule over Jerusalem!"

Those words made the metal clad head tilt to the side, after a pause the cross embedded sword was unsheathed and swinging at the Assassin. Skilfully Altair dodged and swung out his own sword, sparks flew as the two different blade styles clashed. The sound cracked off the walls of the enclosed area.

The two stepped back to analyse the other and the rooms size, Altair threw a dagger which the other man easily backhanded away with the metal back of his gloves. Clashing again, Altair pushed all his weight against his blade making the Templar stumble back in surprise.

But the enemy recovered quickly and slammed a fist against Altair disorienting him, the Assassin raised his sword in time to halt the Templar's blade. The larger man spun them around and slammed Altair against the wall forcing air out of his lungs in a deep grunt.

A small dagger was pulled out of the back of the Templar's belt and pierced towards Altair's face. The Assassin twitched to the side in reflex and winced as the blade heavily embedded into the rock wall with a thunderous noise. Pinned, Altair did an awkward jump-step so he could wedge his feet against the Templar's stomach to shove back.

There was a muffled grunt as the Templar stumbled backwards out of Altair's sword's reach. Quickly the Assassin pulled the dagger out of his hood with a struggle, the blade had been wedged in almost to its hilt in the hard substance.

Altair stood to defensive again, and then heard a muffled chuckle. The Templar stood relaxed only meters away from him laughing like they were old friends sharing an old joke, it made Altair clench his jaw in pure annoyance.

Until a voice that haunted both his worst nightmares and wildest dreams, even subdued Altair could never forget that voice. "You have gained skill since I last crossed blades with you, arrogant child." And then the Templar sheathed his weapon to remove his helmet.

Throwing it to the side, a heavily haggard looking Krosis stepped slowly towards to shock frozen Altair. The Assassin went dry mouthed as his body did nothing when Krosis gently pushed the sword away so he could step close. Breath heated Altair's face as the man leaned in close.

Lips he had dreamt about for years pressed passionately against his, Altair moaned and felt his sword slip from his grip as he kissed back. The Assassin wrapped his fingers through the other man's hair, which had gone a grey black in the past six years.

The older man moved back but not very far, the two breathed hotly against the others face as they pressed against each other. "Why did you run away? Why didn't you kill me?"

Guilt filled Altair at the other man's exhausted and sad tone, "Why did you kill those three men?"

"I told you, my mind is leaving me… I wanted you to save me from the voices but you ran away!" Krosis' mood changed suddenly making warning bells ring in Altair's mind, the older man's voice was cracking with a mix of betrayal and anger as if he was blaming Altair for the men's deaths. "I can't look at someone and not see an assassin, not see you!"

Slowly Altair lowered his hands and ran them down Krosis' shoulders, the other man's pale blue eyes seemed to calm down and his body relaxed. Strong arms wrapped around Altair's back and Krosis' head fell heavily into his shoulder, a small sob vibrated against his neck along with the words "Why didn't you kill me?"

Regret, Altair felt regret for not ending this man all those years ago. If he had many people would have been able to live, and this Templar wouldn't be suffering. "I read your journal…" Altair felt Krosis tense up.

Altair ran his lips against Krosis' jaw line to ease him up, "Your mother and father were Templar's right?" Krosis hummed against Altair's skin making the younger man's pulse rise, "But an Assassin killed them and…"

"I know that…" Krosis muttered in frustration, "I wrote the god damn thing and lived the life. Why are you telling me about old unimportant history?"

"It's important to me." Those words made Krosis stiffen and lean back, Altair examined his aged face and the heavy black marks under his eyes. "I wondered, during that time you held me prisoner… what made you like this and made you the Templar you are today?"

"Please…"

The voice was weak, heart wrenching from such a strong man. Altair tightened his arms around the Templar and brought him into a kiss, Krosis moaned in pleasure and surprise, not thinking Altair would be the one to make the move.

Their tongues fought against each other and the two men ran their hands against the others clothed torso. With deft hands, Krosis pulled away all of Altair's belts and robes. "You remember how to get this off?"

Krosis looked into Altair's eyes with a mix of regret and lust, "You may have been the first assassin to try and attack me, but not the last." Altair shivered, he had heard of the other assassins being killed by this man. Usually after their second attempt to kill him, the first they always seemed to 'get away'. The Mad Knight...

"You held the other Assassin's prisoner before you killed them?" Krosis paused at Altair's question.

"Not like you, I used them for my pleasure but I couldn't take the same Assassin more than once… I let them go… but if they returned I killed them…"

"But why are you willing to be with me now?" No answer, Krosis was still and no longer making progress on Altair's robes. It made the Assassin's heart beat slightly faster and feel regretful for asking the question, pulling a scowl as if uncaring he snapped in a demanding tone, "Keep going, Templar Scum."

Krosis twitched, his eyes flashed with relief and desire, he spurred into action and stripped Altair to nothing. The Assassin leaned back against the wall to watch the Templar step away to take off his own clothes and weapons, eyeing the stony muscles Altair felt a flash of familiarity, something he didn't get even from courtesans he slept with a few times.

This body, even though it was more tanned than it used to be, was as familiar to Altair as his own body. It was almost frightening how much he remembered from the scars to muscle.

And the hard shaft pointing directly at him, how it hunted him in many ways.

Before the Templar could make the first move, Altair forced Krosis down to the ground on his back and hovered over the man's sweating body to kiss up and down the vast amount of chest. A sharp moan fell from the man's lips as teeth bit his hard nipple Altair humped against his hardening shaft.

Nipping hard enough down Krosis stomach to leave behind red marks, Altair began to suck Krosis' manhood while he stroked his own shaft into hardness. Once both he and Krosis were hard the Assassin nipped his way back up again.

Krosis wrapped his arms around Altair as they fell into another passionate kiss, without the older man noticing Altair positioned his tip against the Templar's hole. Pulling back, he smirked down and the sensual expression the man was giving him, "Don't forget to relax."

With that he pushed in. Krosis cried out and gripped tightly to Altair, his body tensed up at the intrusion and memories of another Assassin in the past, one who took his parents and virginity all in one night, and also the numerous men who had taken him in the Brothel where the Assassin had sold him.

"Relax, it really makes it better." Altair gently kissed against Krosis' red cheeks, his breathing was growing heavy at the sight of Krosis being the one in pain. Altair usually didn't hold grudges long, but this man… all he wanted was to make this man feel pain and pleasure.

Not waiting for Krosis to relax, Altair began to thrust into the tightness. The Templar whimpered in a mix of pleasure and agony as Altair hit him deeply in the prostate, "Altair…"

Krosis tightly wrapped his thighs around Altair as he forced his body to relax, the Assassin speared into the other man roughly while biting at his neck.

"Altair… please…" At the whimpering voice, Altair wrapped both hands around Krosis' large cock and squeezed it as tightly as he could, the man arched and cried out and his walls clenched around Altair.

Before Krosis could come, Altair let go making him moan in loss. A smirk rose to the Assassin's lips as he brought about his own release, leaving Krosis on the edge of the sea of pleasure.

Crying out, Altair came inside the older man and pulled out when he was completely miked. Breathing in he looked down at the squirming man, pulling out Altair began to pump himself back to hardness.

"Roll over." Slowly Krosis unwrapped his legs and rolled onto his hands and knees, Altair pushed in his tip while spreading Krosis arse cheeks with his thumbs. Slowly he pushed in making Krosis moan in impatience.

In and out he pounded at a simple pace, keeping Krosis' release at a painful standstill. "Altair…"

"I am in control for today, Templar. Let me take my pleasure from you and then I will release you from your pain." Altair didn't change pace as he reached on hand down to fondle his own balls to speed his second release along, "You took your pleasure out on me when I was just a young novice, so I will take mine from you now."

A small groan was his answer as Altair came, once again the tight sleek walls milked his shaft with swollen pulsing. Pulling out once again he rubbed his shaft once more.

"I will use you up, never giving you release until I find it time. Do you understand?" Altair asked as he slammed his hardness inside again, jerking the other man against the dirty floor.

"Yes…" The word was said in a long moan into the ground, Altair could see drool beginning to drip down the Templar's cheek.

"Good, you will not touch yourself." Again Krosis moaned in understanding as the Assassin struck roughly into him, fingertips went white from clenching the ground at the pain in his manhood as he was hit over and over deep inside.

Altair gripped Krosis' hips tightly as he slammed in, his balls loudly slapping against the other man's own balls making the Templar twitch each time. Enough to give him pleasure but no release.

The walls grew tighter, Altair moaned as he released again. He didn't move out as he kept pounding in, his shaft went harder while inside Krosis' hole bringing across another release.

With a loud pop, Altair drew out and stood up. Looking down he smirked at the sight of Krosis' arse as white bubbled out of the dark hole and flowed down strong thighs to puddle between Krosis' knees. The man was shivering on the ground, he peeked over his shoulder at Altair, who was leaning against the far wall.

"Come here, on your hands and knees." Slowly Krosis crawled over and knelt in front of Altair, the man looked up attentively. The Assassin simply waved at his sagging member which twitched at the sight of the powerful warrior crawling in dirt for him.

Breathing heavily, Krosis wrapped his mouth around Altair's girth. The younger man threw back his head and moaned to the roof, a single hand braced at the back of Krosis head in the straight medium cut strands.

Krosis held the manhood tightly and licked up and down the pulsing flesh, slowly he pumped the base with his hand and took the tip into his mouth so he could lick the seeping slit, savouring the faint taste of release. Altair's grip was almost bruising as he breathed deeply and moaned, his hips jerked as he was shocked with jolts of pleasure up and down his naval.

"Damn it Krosis… you… hng." Altair could barely speak as he folded his second hand with his other one and messaged the Templar's scalp with his fingernails making the older man moan around him, "If you don't take me all in your mouth I won't hesitate to force…"

Words broke off when Krosis brought his mouth fully down Altair's shaft, taking him all the way back into his throat. Bobbing back, the Templar hummed and pumped at the other man's base again making Altair sigh in pleasure and frustration.

Krosis repeated the action, moving slowly making Altair breath heavily, whimper and arch in pleasure. How long had Altair dreamt and longed to make Krosis suck him like this? So submissively?

Roughly Altair began to jerk his hips, once again taking control as he forced Krosis up and down his shaft and pounding into his mouth. The other man held his hands against the wall either side of Altair's hips to brace himself.

After some time the older man reached his hands around to message Altair's arse cheeks making him moan and move faster. Coming with a harsh cry, Altair pushed deep into Krosis' throat and spurted out his release right down the begging throat so not a single drop was wasted. With wet sounds the Templar sucked Altair dry and kissed the sagging shaft up and down almost fondly.

"Good." Altair pulled Krosis to his feet and kissing the man, tasting himself. Looking down the Assassin chuckled and pushed the Templar away.

Krosis looked at Altair with a broken lusty look as he dressed, "What are you going?"

"Get dressed, now." Slowly, Krosis did as he said though he looked like he wanted to ravish Altair as he covered his brilliant red cock. It looked painful to be so heavily dressed while so tender, "You are to follow me through the town like this. You will not touch yourself nor me."

"Yes…" Krosis nodded though he looked confused. He went to pull on his helmet but Altair halted him.

"Leave it off."

"I… haven't walked the streets without it… the Orders command." That made Altair frown and wait for an explanation, "When I joined the Templar's they wanted my face to be wiped from memory… all my past lovers murdered, only people to remember my face are you and the assassins who never came back…"

"Then leave the helmet off." Altair spoke softly as he gave Krosis a quick kiss, "I want to see your lusting eyes on me."

That made Krosis' eyes flash, he nodded and handing his helmet over to Altair. The Assassin tucked it against his side and left the area with Krosis following with the most uncomfortable expression as his clothes and chainmail rubbed against his sensitive manhood.

Through the city they walked, following the path they had taken to get to the abandoned part, Altair could literally feel Krosis' eyes openly burning against his back with lust. Somewhere there were women giggling as they checked the handsome man out.

"How old are you, Templar?"

"Forty-two years old."

Altair said nothing more as they weaved slowly through the crowd, any faster and Krosis would release into his pants much early then Altair would like.

"I don't think I can last long like this… Assassin…" His voice was low and gruff as he followed Altair into a crowded area, people looked back at him as they recognised his armour. The corpses of the guards and innocent scholars were gone but blood still stained the ground.

A small group of guards headed over making Krosis try to pull his best stony expression, "Sir is that assassin…"

"Not the same one from before, he is a traitor for the Templar cause and saved my life. I am taking him to the barracks to get him his payment for his information on the Assassin's attack." The guards saluted at the Commander while looking at his face in amazement, to think he was younger and better looking than they had imagined.

"Of course sir, evening." They group walked away, Altair gave Krosis a smirk. The small strain in the man's voice was barely heard as he stood tall, women walked past while eyeing Krosis' face. It made Altair burn with a possessive defence for the older man and sent the women harsh glares making them scramble back.

"It has been a while, the city looked different out of the helmet…" Krosis looked around, trying to ignore the shocks between his legs. Altair continued to walk through the crowd, a small whine was almost missed in the noise.

Looking back, Altair smirked at the sight of Krosis' red face which was forced into a stony expression. His lips were dry and tightly pressed together as his sagging shaft rubbed against the inside of his sticky pants.

"Where are we going?" Krosis growled out.

"Over here." Altair led them through a few alleys away from the main street but still next to one that was getting emptier as night fell, they squeezed into a T shaped dead end where they could hear soldiers and stragglers pass but weren't seen.

Altair pulled Krosis into a kiss and rubbed against Krosis' manhood bringing out a deep moan from the back of his throat, "Altair please let me inside…"

Without a word Altair dropped the helmet and untied the lace of Krosis pants, inside was covered with white making Altair chuckle. "You released without my permission."

Krosis looked slightly embarrassed and worried but moaned as Altair bent down to suck him clean and pump him to hardness again. Standing on his toes to reach the other man's mouth, Altair bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You can take me… this is your last night."

Krosis nodded in understanding, relief filled his eyes at the prospect of his end. Altair turned and let the other man pull his pants down to his knees and spread his legs wide.

Altair moaned as a familiar wide tip pushed into his arse, it had been so long and he longed for the man with a frightening desire. The massive cock pushed deeply inside filling him up, making him feel whole again.

"Move, Templar…" The older man did as asked, moving at a medium pace while stroking Altair's shaft with a gentle fond touch. Altair moaned and turned his head enough so Krosis could kiss him, like long time lovers they kissed and fucked against the dark wall in the pitch black alley.

A thumb rubbed against Altair's dripping slit as Krosis thrust, the Assassin sighed into Krosis' mouth. One hand tightly held around his base and balls while the other began to rub up and down, Altair shifted in pleasure and spread his legs wider to suck in Krosis more.

Their weapons were loud as they bumped and Krosis' chainmail tinkered with each movement, the pace quickened as Krosis grew closer to his release, desperate to fill Altair again.

They moaned into each other's mouth as they came in unison. Krosis moved back while pulling Altair with him and forcing the Assassin bend with palms against the wall, a deeper moan came out of Altair as Krosis pounded into him roughly. Hands rough with soldier training ran up and down his sides beneath his shirt.

Krosis came again with a deep sigh and moved into a slow thrust, to Altair it sounded like he was crying in pleasure and sorrow.

"Altair… will you kill me here?"

"No…" Altair paused as he thought, trying to piece together a good place as Krosis moved inside of him, "I will meet you in your barrack room… we can have one last moment there…"

Another moan passed as Krosis came again then he pulled out. "Please… I will wait for you…" Pulling up his pants he kissed the back of Altair's neck then left, the Assassin bent and picked up the helmet left behind.

-A-

The bed rocked as Krosis roughly took him from behind. Altair felt like he had stepped back into the past, the room hadn't changed in six years.

Deep moans and grunts were flowing from Krosis nonstop as he thrust in and out, Altair gripped the headboard as he arched into the pleasure. "Krosis…"

The other man moaned as he kissed Altair's neck and spine, his hands touched every inch of the Assassin drawing out small moans and cries. The younger man was touching his own shaft as the Templar fucked him, drawing his orgasm out quickly.

Krosis moaned as the walls clenched around him, pulling out his own release.

The two men fell to the bed with moans and sighs, their breathing heavy as the glowed orange just under the horizon. Altair needed to end everything now or never, but he wanted to savour the other man's arms around him.

"Funny how things seem clearer around you, the voices go quiet." Krosis stroked his hands gently down Altair's arms rising goose bumps while he looked out his window, "… You need to finish me off…"

"I know…" Altair replied sadly. He didn't want to, he wanted to run away again or bring Krosis to Masyaf to keep him from innocent villagers, and all to himself.

But looking closely at the other man's haggard face, Altair felt he couldn't do that. He couldn't lock this man away to suffer the madness alone when the Assassin hunted down the nine Al Mualim sent him after.

Altair rolled over Krosis' chest to bring him into another kiss, "I tried to hate you after what you did…" Krosis looked up into Altair's honey eyes, his face calm but full of grief. "But I couldn't do it…"

"I was your first, like the Assassin was mine…" Krosis spoke in understanding, even now he thought about the man like a snake was twisting in his mind, he hated the Assassin for murdering his parents and selling him to a Brothel but he felt connected to the Assassin. Not as closely as he did for Altair though, the desire for the younger man was slowly covering up the older memories.

"Yes…" Altair looked at the man beside him, he looked tranquil. It felt wrong to kill the man, but he knew the insanity was there. "You have held on to your mind for as long as you could…"

"Please…" Krosis looked up as Altair hovered over him, the only clothing left on the Assassin was the hidden blade bracer. The sound of the blade coming out didn't even make the Templar flinch as it quickly impaled his throat before his rain could register it.

White surrounded them, they were in a different world dressed and standing before each other. Altair examined the other man, "How do you feel?"

"Free… I feel free." Krosis spoke gently, his face was filled with a kindness Altair wished he could have seen in reality.

With a sarcastic grin similar to the ones he showed when they first met, the man gave Altair a swift kiss then jumped back with a snigger.

"Live longer then me Altair, live long and full. Go get married to a pretty little woman, have kids and don't return to me until you're old and have stories to tell me."

"I promise, you will wait for me?"

"In whatever Paradise you Assassin's go to, I will be waiting to greet you and your future family."

With one last kiss the world broke apart leaving Altair alone with Krosis' naked body. With tears running silently down his face, the Assassin took Krosis' Templar sword and tucked it into the back of his belt.

Kissing the man's forehead and closing his eyes, Altair looked at Krosis one last time before covering him in sheets and setting up the room. Taking one last breath of the room as he dropped a candle onto the still body of his Templar lover, Altair left the exploding room behind but took all his memories.

And all his love, until the day he sees the older man again.


End file.
